


Fifteen Minutes

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Terrible Teaching Etiquette [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, High School AU, M/M, Swimming, Teacher Zaraki, Teasing, student Grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: High school AU. Grimmjow has just turned 18, and he fully intends to make Zaraki-sensei do something about that. Zaraki-sensei fully intends to make the punk wait.





	Fifteen Minutes

“Damn, Zaraki-sensei, look at that ass,” Grimmjow hollered across the gym, grinning as Zaraki swiveled to roll his eyes at the boy from his bent over position.

This was a fairly common occurrence between the two of them, Grimmjow shamelessly catcalling his gym teacher whenever he saw him. It definitely got more vulgar when the man was in those damn swim pants, practically painted on to his body. They left  _ nothing  _ to the imagination, molding to those strong, bulging thighs, along with the more than substantial bulge between them.

Needless to say, Grimmjow  _ adored _ swim days.

And he had a pretty foolproof plan for today, if he did say so himself. He and his best friend, Yylfordt, had tried it out several times before, just to ensure it would work when it needed to. And since today was the day he officially turned eighteen, it was the perfect time to actually put it into action.

So they all lined up, getting ready for Zaraki’s whistle, and just as Grimmjow saw the man bring it to his lips, he shoved Yylfordt in with a loud splash. Grimmjow cackled as his friend spluttered in the water, cursing him up and down as he pulled himself out.

“You know the drill, Jeagerjaquez,” Zaraki-sensei called out, grinning. “Extra half hour after class. Now get your ass in gear before I beat it.”

Grimmjow just raised a scandalized hand to his lips, sending his teacher an exaggerated wink as he stepped back into line.

He was just glad that gym was his last period, and by the time his half hour was up, everyone else would be long gone.

 

When class was over, Grimmjow just stayed in the water, rolling his eyes at Zaraki-sensei’s warning not to drown while he was gone. He walked the kids back into the gym, waited until they'd gotten their stuff and headed out so he could lock the place up, then headed out back to the pool.

“You're supposed to be swimming, not daydreaming, you little punk,” he laughed as he rounded the corner only to find Grimmjow floating aimlessly, hands behind his head.

“Aw, c’mon, sensei, I was waiting for you.” He cracked an eye open and grinned filthily. “No fun to daydream without any material, yknow.”

Zaraki-sensei rolled his eyes, a chuckle rumbling from his chest. 

“Shut up, punk,” he laughed. “I'm gonna join you.”

“Please do,” Grimmjow murmured.

He watched as Zaraki peeled off his staff shirt, tossing it and his whistle off to the side before pulling his arms over his head to stretch. The man moved to the edge, sitting down and sliding himself in the water with a quiet splash, leaning back to wet his long hair and push it out of his face. Grimmjow desperately wanted his hands in that hair.

He ducked under the ropes, moving across the six lanes quickly and making his way into Zaraki-sensei’s lane.

“What are you doing, punk?” the man scolded him punching his shoulder softly. “You've still got at least twenty minutes, get your ass moving.”

“I just wanted to apologize, Zaraki-sensei,” he said softly, watching as the man unconsciously leaned in to hear him better. “I'm an adult now, and I figure I should act more like one.”

“Finally turn eighteen, huh?”

Zaraki treaded water until he was back against the pool wall, resting his elbows up on the deck so he didn't have to keep himself afloat.

“Mhm,” Grimmjow hummed in agreement.

They were silent for a few moments, Grimmjow's eyes glued to Zaraki’s biceps, his strong shoulders. 

“I don't see any reason why you'd mention your age in an apology for being a little brat,” Zaraki-sensei said lowly.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped back to his, a grin forming on his face to match his teacher’s.

“Maybe I didn't mention it because of my apology,” he said slowly, tongue flitting out to wet his lips.

“That so?” Zaraki-sensei murmured. “Why'd you feel the need to mention such a thing then?”

Grimmjow pushed himself closer, floating close enough that their legs were brushing together. 

“Maybe I thought you might do something interesting with that information.”

And Zaraki-sensei moved faster than he’d ever thought the man capable of, yanking him close by his biceps just to flip them and press him against the pool wall. Their chests were pressed together as Zaraki’s hands dropped his arms and moved down to firmly bracket his hips.

“Did you now?” he murmured, lips still stretched into a grin nearly brushing Grimmjow’s own. “Like what?”

Grimmjow was silent, not able to actually form words past his racing heart, mouth going dry in anticipation and sheer  _ want _ .

“Like this?” Zaraki-sensei prompted. “Like pinning you against the pool wall like you've been tempting me to do since you walked your pretty little ass into my class? Or maybe like this?” And he shifted, bringing their hips together, biting back a moan as he ground forward into Grimmjow’s already half hard cock. “Mm, yeah, I think it was something like this.”

Grimmjow was biting his lip, hips shifting futilely in Zaraki’s hold, trying desperately to get more friction. When he felt Zaraki-sensei’s hands move around to squeeze his ass, his head fell back on a moan, and he finally managed to lift his arms up to loop them around the man’s neck.

“I was thinking something closer to letting me get a look at you without those goddamn pants in my way,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh?” Zaraki-sensei prompted, kneading the boy’s tight ass in his hands, grinding his hips forward. “You just want a look?” He laughed when Grimmjow groaned, leaning forward to nip at his throat before bringing his lips up to his ear. “Do you just want a look, or do you want a taste, too? Do you want to feel your teacher’s cock in your throat before I spread your pretty little ass out over it?” He chuckled at the helpless groan he got in response, nipping at the boy’s earlobe. “C’mon, answer your teacher when he asks you a question.”

“Please,” Grimmjow half sobbed out, fingers tangling in Zaraki-sensei’s hair. “Want you in my mouth, want you to bend me over and fucking wreck me, Zaraki-sensei.”

Zaraki-sensei moaned into the hollow of his throat, biting down harshly and savoring the way Grimmjow whined for him.

“Good boy,” he praised, giving Grimmjow’s ass a squeeze before pulling back and lifting himself out of the pool. “You've still got fifteen minutes in there, punk. Finish up, I'll be waiting right here.”

Grimmjow stared at him incredulously as he strolled casually over to the bench set into the wall, sitting down and spreading his legs wide, hand moving to massage the bulge between them. 

“You're serious?” he choked out, trying to get some blood back up to his head. 

“Gotta work before you can play, boy. Get to it. I'll be right here.”

And with that, he pulled his pants down just far enough to wrap a hand around his cock, laughing at the choked sound Grimmjow made. 

Grimmjow literally whimpered, looking back and forth between Zaraki-sensei’s  _ perfect  _ fucking cock and his grinning face. He groaned when he got nothing but a raised brow in response, turning onto his back and starting a new lap. This was going to be a  _ long  _ fucking fifteen minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what other pairings you'd like me to do in this series!


End file.
